1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, such as a remote control, for a load control system for controlling the amount of power delivered from a source of alternating-current (AC) power to an electrical load, and more particularly, to a button assembly for a thin-profile remote control that has a single return spring for returning multiple buttons to initial states after an actuation of any of the buttons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control systems for controlling electrical loads, such as lights, motorized window treatments, and fans, are known. Such control systems often use the transmission of radio-frequency (RF) signals to provide wireless communication between the control devices of the system. The prior art lighting control systems include remote controls, such as, table-top and wall-mounted master controls (e.g., keypads) and car visor controls. The master controls of the prior art lighting control system each include a plurality of buttons and transmit RF signals to load control devices (such as dimmer switches) to control the intensities of controlled lighting loads. The master controls may also each include one or more visual indicators, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for providing feedback to users of the lighting control system. The car visor controls are able to be clipped to the visor of an automobile and include one or more buttons for controlling the lighting loads of the lighting control system. An example of a prior art RF lighting control system is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,442, issued on May 18, 1999, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING AND DETERMINING THE STATUS OF ELECTRICAL DEVICES FROM REMOTE LOCATIONS, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is desirable to mount the remote controls of a lighting control system on different surfaces and at different locations, for example, on a table top, to a wall, or to a car visor. If the remote control is attached to a wall with a faceplate mounted around the remote control, it is desirable that the remote control have a thin profile (i.e., a small depth), such a front surface of the remote control does not protrude much farther than a front surface of the faceplate. Therefore, there is a need for a remote control device for a load control system that has a simple construction and a thin profile, such that the remote control may be mounted flat against a wall inside the opening of a faceplate.